<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want me; One-shot by FerchFiddledelde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703627">Want me; One-shot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerchFiddledelde/pseuds/FerchFiddledelde'>FerchFiddledelde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bottom Roman Sionis, Devotion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Homoeroticism, M/M, Male Slash, OTP Feels, Secret Relationship, Top Victor Zsasz, Vicroman, Victorian, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerchFiddledelde/pseuds/FerchFiddledelde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Necesitados de liberar todo su amor, Roman y Victor salen de la fiesta para tener privacidad en la mansión de Roman. </p><p>Roman le da un obsequio inesperado a Victor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want me; One-shot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su salida del baile fue atropellada. </p><p>Intentaban no tomarse de las manos o rozarlas siquiera, pues bien sabían la explosión que un leve toque ocasionaria en ambos, a tal punto que serían incapaces de soltarse aunque hubiera mil pares de ojos observandolos. </p><p>Dejando el jardín, comenzaron a abrirse paso entre los invitados, quienes giraban alegremente en la pista de baile; fácilmente pudieron salir de ahí sin ser notados. </p><p>Roman no pretendía despedirse de Bruce a pesar de ser una regla de etiqueta básica. Únicamente miro en su dirección, no esperaba que este lo viera inmediatamente pero afortunadamente lo hizo y solo le sonrió suavemente mientras se despedía de el con un gesto de su mano. Roman asintió en su dirección y junto a Victor se dirigió cuanto antes hacia la habitación en donde se dejaban los abrigos. </p><p>— Oh, señor Sionis, aquí está su abrigo — Alfred Pennyworth, el fiel mayordomo de Wayne, le tendió con suavidad la prenda a Roman, quien, de no haber estado con urgencia de salir, habría visto la rapidez con que lo tenía preparado como algo extraño. Victor tampoco parecía interesado en esto, así que ambos continuaron su trayecto hacia la salida. </p><p>Su carruaje había sido apeado no muy lejos de ahí, de modo que lea fue fácil encontrarlo y ordenarleal cocheroque se diera prisa. Necesitaban llegar cuanto antes a la Mansión Sionis.<br/>
Por supuesto que no se atrevió a preguntar más, era un secreto a voces que había negocios turbios que concernian a Roman; afortunadamente nadie comentaba algo en particular abre su cercanía peculiar con Victor. </p><p>Durante el trayecto, los juegos entre ambos sólo se intensificaban. Las miradas que se dirigían serían demasiado explícitas para ser entregadas en vi a pública, así como las sonrisas coquetasy esas risas espontáneas producto de lo excitante de la situación. </p><p>Roman sabía que no era un viaje corto. Sus padres si que vivían muy cerca de Wayne, pero en cuanto Roman pidió su independencia, le habían concedido una propiedad lo suficientemente alejada como para que no se pudiera quejar. Años después, apreciaba un poco que sus padres pensarán que era un idiota insoportable. </p><p>Conociendo así el tiempo que tardarían en llegar, Roman se desprendió de a poco de su calzado derecho, mostrando con are juguetón y cuidadoso, su pie desnudo. </p><p>Ninguno había llegado a observarse en completa desnudez, pues siempre las prisas impedían la sensación completa de las prendas. Específicamente, Victor jamás había observado los talones de Roman, sus blancas y delgadas piernas. </p><p>Tal espectáculo escandalizaba a la sociedad viniendo de una mujer, pero era algo impensable, absurdo incluso, que unhombre intentará hacer alarde de una sensualidad inusual en ello. </p><p>Victor trago saliva, observando la redondez del talón de Roman, la blancura de su piel, la extensión de sus dedos y aquellos bonitos vellos que asomaban de la pernerade su pantalón. </p><p>Roman le miro con atención, desafiando más que llamando, a un contacto. Victor sabía que si esperaba unos minutos más, el propio Roman tomaría la mano de Victor y lo atraeria hacia si, sin embargo no tenían tanta paciencia. </p><p>Justo cuando Victor se disponía a tocarlo, el carruaje paso por un bache que ocasionó una caída en Zsasz. Debido a aquel desnivel en el camino, Zsasz se proyecto hacia delante hasta caer de su asiento. </p><p>Esto no era malo, por el contrario. Victor ahora tenía ante sus ojos las piernas de Roman. </p><p>Con infinito cuidado, pues se trataba de la persona que más adoraba en este mundo, sostuvo el pie de Roman y lo beso con mucha suavidad, con profunda veneración  y el placer absoluto que siempre se llevaba de posar sus labios en cualquier área  de la piel de Roman. </p><p>Esta acción arrancó un suspiro del castaño, quien sin atreverse a decir nada para no interrumpir el momento, se limitó a acariciar el cabello de Victor con cariño. Más que un acto erótico, le sorprendía la devoción que aquello mostraba. </p><p>Roman se tenía en muy alta estima, pero gracias a las comparaciones y microagreciones constante de sus padres, le resultaba difícil creer que alguien podría amarlo a tal punto.</p><p>Los actos de Victor siempre consideraban primero la opinion, bienestar y comodidad de Roman antes que nada, antes que el propio Victor incluso. Eso conmovia inmensamente al castaño, pero, después de profundizar su relación con Victor, pensaba que sin mucho problema podría llegar a hacer lo mismo. </p><p>Ambos se habían entregado tanto el uno al otro, y de una manera ciertamente inesperada, que ya no veía con recelo que sus actos tomarán ese camino menos egoísta. </p><p>Victor podía haber continuado con toda la pierna de Roman, lamentablemente el cochero aviso en tono quedo que habían llegado finalmente a la Mansión Sionis. </p><p>Victor se separó rápidamente de Roman antes de que el otro hombre bajará de lo alto del carruaje para abrirles la puerta. Como siempre, Zsasz saltó de esta con agilidad e inmediatamente tendió su mano a Roman quien ya anticipando la electricidad que sentiría, la tomo muy levemente para que así le fuera más fácil soltarla. </p><p>Roman sólo dio una desinteresada señal con su mano enguantada al cochero y este se llevó el carruaje en el acto. Victor ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia la entrada, dándole una mirada de reojo a Roman que le hacía desesperar más y más. </p><p>Los minutos transcurridos entre su llegada, el recibimiento de la servidumbre y el trayecto del piso inferior a los aposentos de Roman, les habían parecido eternos, sin embargo, una vez ahí y asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada, Victor tomo a Roman de las mejillas y sin nada que lo detuviera ya, lo beso apasionadamente. </p><p>Roman sostuvo con fuerza a Zsasz de la cintura, atrayendolo más hacia el, deseando sentir su cuerpo totalmente contra el suyo propio. </p><p>Con pasos cortos y con poco a deseos de separarse, llegaron hasta un diván de azul terciopelo, estrecho para dos personas pero perfecto si una estaba encima de la otra. </p><p>Victor comenzó a desatar todo lo que mantenía la camisa de Roman elegante y en su lugar, dejando finalmente al descubierto, la nivea piel que con tanto anhelo quería probar. </p><p>Beso aquel dulce cuello una y otra vez hasta que su hambre lo instó a succionar y lamer, cuidadoso de no dejar marcas visibles. </p><p>Roman por su parte se dedicaba a suspirar el nombre de su amante mientras sus avidas manos se encargaban de dejar libre el cuerpo de este. Finalmente podía apreciar la piel deliciosamente marcada de cicatrices que su amado tan orgullosamente se infligia. </p><p>Roman deseaba besar todas y cada  una. Era casi un ritual que no se cansaba de repetir. </p><p>Ambos prosiguieron con las caricias y besos, ardiendo en amor y deseo, clamando sus nombres y cuanto se deseaban. </p><p> </p><p>— Di que me quieres, Roman — susurró Zsasz al oído de este con la voz ronca por la excitación — Di cuanto me quieres y que tanto deseas que continúe— sello tales palabras con una suave mordida a la clavícula de Roman. </p><p>— Te amo, Victor. — Roman suspiro al sentir otra mordida en la misma zona<br/>
— y deseo que prosigas hasta que la Luna se harté de mirar y enojada mande al Sol en su reemplazo— sonriendo, abrazo con más ahínco a Victor del cuello mientras sus piernas, ahora parcialmente desnudas, se cernianen torno a su cadera. </p><p>Este brusco movimiento fue demasiado para el diván, el cual cedió hacia el lado izquierdo de la habitación, derribando a ambos hacia la mesita de té que se encontraba a poca distancia. </p><p>Ambos comenzaron a reír, pues aunque el impacto no fue placentero, si les había resultado por demás gracioso. </p><p>Podían oírse reír por siempre, pero Roman decidió detener el momento por algo que pareció llamar su atención. </p><p>De la mesa, varios objetos habían caído desperdigados por el suelo, y lo que fue especialmente llamativo para Roman, fueron un par de tijeras de plata deliciosamente ornadas. </p><p>Una vez las tuvo en sus manos, miro a Victor. Esa comunicación a base de miradas era tan suya que este sólo se limitó a ver que hacía con ellas, a sabiendas de que no iba a hacerse daño. </p><p>Roman tomo un mechón cuidadosamente escogido, y lo corto. Apretó el cabello con cuidado y se lo tendió a Victor. Este sacó su pañuelo y con la misma ceremonia con que se toman los objetos sacros en la Iglesia, tomo el mechón de Roman. </p><p>— Las doncellas le dan esto a sus queridos antes de comprometerse. No desean ser olvidadas y es un intenso recordatorio para los jóvenes de un amor que fielmente los aguarda— Victor apretó el pañuelo contra si y miro intensamente a Roman. Era un gesto muy importante, muy simbólico. Le prometió sin palabras que buscaría un anillo en el cual poder trenzar y afianzar este obsequio. </p><p>— No nos podemos comprometer con todas las de la ley, pero esto...esto está cimentado— Roman acaricio con sumo cuidado el rostro de Victor. El de su vida misma. </p><p>— Para mi no hay más ley que tu palabra— Victor beso con todas las emociones que no expresó en ese momento. La sorpresa, gratitud e infinito amor por tan especial muestra de su vínculo, su relación. </p><p>Al separarse y mirarse, supieron que esa noche sería pasada deliciosamente en vela.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Solamente necesitaba una continuación después de compartir muchos feels con mi pana...asi que aquí están.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>